1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to an exhausting device for anatomic operation; while an anatomy is under operation, an air-push effect and an air-pulled effect are produced to completely exhaust the formaldehyde gas, the stink, or the hazardous bacteria carried by the anatomizee out of the anatomic environment, further out of the anatomic room after the treatment of activated carbon and wet scrubber so as to refrain from the diffusion of the formaldehyde gas, the stink, or the hazardous bacteria in the anatomic environment and from polluting the air in order to decrease the exposure of the anatomist to an hazardous working environment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Due to its quickly and effectively fixing and long-term preserving organisms and also its low price and easiness to obtain, formaldehyde has been widely used for a long time; particularly in preserving the dissectee for anatomy, it is one of the major antiseptics. However, it has defects including irritating smell and high volatility which strongly stimulate eyes, noses, throat, and respiratory organs. Those who have long-term exposure to and contact with an environment of formaldehyde are subject to a moderate nervous symptom such as headache. Therefore, anatomists and students are afraid of staying in the anatomic room or anatomic laboratory which are deemed as disliked location for working or learning.
However, all anatomists and students admit that anatomic operation and anatomy class on real anatomizee contribute to practical experience and medical information, which can not be compared nor substituted by state-of-the-art multi-media computer-aided teaching program. Therefore, anatomists and students can not help enduring long-term exposure to and contact with an environment of formaldehyde in order to acquire the needed and precious experience and medical knowledge.
On the other hand, in terms of adverse effects caused by the exposure to and the contact with formaldehyde environment, especially the fact of its endangering human body, the hygiene, labor, environment protection authorities have recently paid high attention to it. For the health sake of those such as anatomists and students, the relative authorities have specified in using standard of formaldehyde environment and have limited an exposure degree for formaldehyde environment. Some means or equipments assisting to limit contact with formaldehyde environment have been successively disclosed though, they still can not effectively reach the using standard of formaldehyde environment. Said means includes researching and developing a substitute of formaldehyde, which not only retains the long-term preservative property of formaldehyde but also has a property of unaffecting human health. Unfortunately, this kind of substitute is still under experiment, there is a long way to go to accomplish the development.
In addition, some use the air conditioning techniques to improve formaldehyde environment, which directly installs an air-drawing equipment on the ceiling up above the anatomic environment in order to draw the formaldehyde gas upward to the ceiling direction and out. Since the drawn out path of formaldehyde gas is directed towards the upper position of the heads of anatomists and students, which causes anatomists and students to breathe, on the contrary, excess formaldehyde gas than that of limited standard so as to bring about adverse effect.
The other resolution is, referring to FIG. 1, to install an air-drawing device under the inside of the anatomic table (70) of which the circumference has air-drawing holes (71). By using the suction function caused by the air-drawing motor of the air-drawing device, the formaldehyde gas flows downwards through the air-drawing holes (71) of the circumference of the table surface of the anatomic table (70) to the inside under the table surface, which is further treated by the activated carbon and exhausted through both sides (72). Though the formaldehyde gas surrounding the anatomizee above the anatomic table (70) is drawn and flows downwards instead of floating upwards, the formaldehyde gas above the anatomizee may still float upwards; therefore, the anatomic table (70) only partially improves the defect of said installing an air-drawing device on the ceiling and still endangers the anatomist or the student of breathing excessive formaldehyde gas than allowed standards; in addition, the activated carbon has no function of adsorbing or decomposing the formaldehyde gas. Therefore, this kind of anatomic table (70) which uses activated carbon to treat formaldehyde gas only has effects of air-filtering and deodorizing; the formaldehyde gas which is drawn into under the anatomic table (70) then further exhausted through both sides (72) of the anatomic table (70) again diffuses around the anatomic environment; and the specific gravity of formaldehyde gas is greater than that of the air, which makes the formaldehyde gas deposit downwards and also makes the anatomists or the students breathe excess formaldehyde gas than allowed standards to affect their health; therefore, it remains to be improved.
The exhausting device for anatomic operation of the present invention uses the principle of push and pull caused by air to exhaust the volatile gas (such as the stink or the formaldehyde antiseptic solution, etc.) scattered by the anatomizee out of the anatomic environment by air-pushing and air-pulling in order to decrease the exposure of the anatomist to an hazardous working environment.
The present invention installs one set of laminar air flow generator, such as the conventional high efficiency particulate air (HEPA) type filter, at the upper position of the anatomic table in order to transform the air into a clean laminar air flow which steadily flows downwards vertically out of the outlet so as to push and rush the volatile gas above the anatomizee downwards favorably and smoothly; therefore, the gas containing the formaldehyde gas, the stink, or the hazardous bacteria does not diffuse upward to the anatomist""s breathing location, thereby to reach an air-pushing effect.
The circumference of the anatomic table of the present invention forms a bulgy surface table air split trough. An air-pulling effect can be exercised by drawing the volatile gas of the anatomizee through an air seam at the four lateral sides of the surface table air split trough thereinto, which also pulls the downward air flow pushed by the laminar air flow generator (which is installed up above) through an exhaust air treatment facility to underground or outside after being treated.
The exhaust air treatment facility is composed of an activated carbon adsorbing device and a wet scrubber, through which the pulled out hazardous air is deodorized by activated carbon and the formaldehyde thereof is dissolved (using the property of formaldehyde of being apt to dissolve in water) in the water of wet scrubber and its concentration is reduced; then, the treated air is exhausted to the atmosphere.
In addition, an exhaust outlet is installed at the corner of the anatomic environment to exhaust the little amount of deposited formaldehyde gas on the floor surface of the anatomic environment out of the anatomic room, which decreases the leak of infection source or the diffusion of hazardous gas to neighboring working place in order to reduce the opportunity of secondary pollution.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to use the laminar air generator and the anatomic table of which the circumference forms a bulgy surface table air split trough to produce an effect of push and pull in order to exhaust the formaldehyde gas, stink, or hazardous bacteria carried by the anatomizee out of the anatomic environment so as to decrease the exposure of the anatomist to an hazardous working environment.
The secondary purpose of the present invention is to design an exhaust air treatment facility composed of an activated carbon adsorbing device and a wet scrubber, which effectively treats the air containing formaldehyde gas, stink, or hazardous bacteria in order to refrain from the secondary pollution.
The other purpose of the present invention is to design an exhaust outlet which is installed at the corner of the anatomic environment to decrease the leak of infection source or the diffusion of hazardous gas to neighboring working place.